metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
T.B.E. - Act 4 - Twin Suns - Shadow Moses Island
Previous - T.B.E. - Act 3 - Third Sun - Eastern Europe // Next - T.B.E. - Act 5 - Old Sun - Outer Haven Act 4 - Sun - Shadow Moses Island MGS1 Flashback This is very easy. Run along the right hand side of the helipad, when you reach the end, move round the left of the boxes ahead, run under the camera on the right and go into the crawlspace. Snowfield Shoot the Gekko with a fully charged Rail Gun shot, for some reason it doesn't die in one hit so retreat and use the big rock as cover. When it returns shoot it again to finish it off. Proceed ahead; there are no items here that we need. Heliport I tend to pause here and admire the music while thinking back about how legendary the Metal Gear Saga has been. Brings a tear to my eye. Collect the Chaff Grenade from the middle of the heliport (deja-vu?) Leave the heliport by the left ramp and look in that building for some tranq. ammo, this will also trigger a flashback, your tranq. Ammo should be at its max by now (50). I get confused now because everybody sneaks through crawlspaces to evade the Scarabs. Just throw a Chaff Grenade and run straight through. This saves a lot of time. Tank Hangar I get confused now because everybody sneaks through crawlspaces to evade the Scarabs. Just throw a Chaff Grenade and run straight through. Roll under the shutter and stay on the right wall. Get out your Rail Gun and fire a fully charged shot at each Gekko. Move forward to the Canyon area. Canyon Nothing to say, just run forward, after all, you have killed the Gekko. Nuclear Warhead Storage Building 1st Floor Don't remember Otacon's password, there is a secret one that you can use. I'll tell you when we get there. If you don't have one, climb in the back of this truck for an FIM-92A. Head to the bulkhead to trigger the conversation, then go to the elevator and go to the floor, B2. Floor B2 Go straight ahead and make a left at the end then just follow the route. Use the code 14893. This gives you a 100,000 DP bonus, when you enter it correctly you will hear a monkey sound. Go back, when you make a right and there is a narrow doorway ahead of you, start charging the Rail Gun, when it gets fully charged, go through and aim right, as soon as the Gekko drops down, shoot it. When you go through the doorway, be careful not to hit the Rail Gun on the doorway because it will cancel it. Go back up in the elevator. 1st floor - revisited Go to the door with the Metal Gear Mk.3. As soon as you regain control of Snake when you see the Gekko, start charging the Rail Gun and move to your right, under the walkway, once the Gekko jumps down, shoot the Gekko. Snowfield & Communications Tower Check the little room on the right for some Mosin Nagant tranq. ammo. Now continue to the Crying Wolf battle. Crying Wolf Beating Crying Wolf quickly is the biggest challenge if you hope to acquire the Big Boss emblem. The following advice I gleaned from 'researching' the quickest way to beat her. If you are really good at it, it should take you less than a minute. I was really bad at it the first time the strategy worked for me. It took me around 3 minutes to beat...about 25 minutes shorter than my 'cautious approach' advice below. The following advice uses the two common weapons normally associated with this approach...I've usually seen just one of the items used but since I was so bad with it, I used two. Not exactly sure if the smoke grenade helps, but since I used it in the following way, I thought I'd include it. Equip: Night Vision Goggles. Face camo; Mk.II; smoke grenades; stun grenades; MGL-140 (stun grenade ammo). The method: Sneak up on Crying Wolf...she starts in random places on the map...it's the method that's important, not her starting location. Otacon may warn you about being "downwind" of Crying Wolf. You are downwind of her if the wind direction arrow in your HUD (i.e. when you do not have your Solid Eye equipped) is pointing from where you are on the map to where she is. When that happens she can smell you and may move to attack you...it's good to move behind cover when this happens, or press Triangle to dodge her attack on you when she is rearing above you (you will lose control of Snake at times when she has smelled you...when you regain control, you want to be near cover!). Best to attack her when the wind direction arrow on your HUD is in ANY other direction than pointing pointing from your position to hers. It's good if she is downwind of you...i.e. the wind direction arrow points from her position on the map to yours. Use the Mk.II to tranq the Frogs in your way and any nearby who may go into Alert mode once you have moved to within range of Crying Wolf (or not...you have a window of opportunity to quickly takedown Crying Wolf, after you have come to the attention of the Frogs, without Alerting them). Once you're within range of her and she hasn't sniffed you out, aim a smoke grenade right next to her, between you and her. Then quickly equip stun grenades and throw them in quick succession at her, in the same spot. You may need to throw another smoke grenade at her after you've thrown a few stun grenades at her. Repeat your attack on her using the stun grenades. Other people use the MGL-140 but for whatever reason that didn't work for me. You should defeat her in this initial onslaught if you are doing it right. I wasn't. She mauled me very badly...but I had hurt her badly too. Fortunately it wasn't too much of a hassle finding her again and, from a distance, I targeted her with the MGL-140, in third person view and hit her. One shot from that ended the fight. About three minutes work there, from the start of the fight. If you so desire, you can equip cry emotion smoke grenades for extra psyche damage. An alternative strategy which is risk free but time consuming is this: Crawl under the truck in front of you. Equip the NVT and the VSS sniper rifle. Whilst you're under the truck, the troopers won't be able to hear your NVG or rifle. You should be able to score three single shots in a row on Crying Wolf...aim for her head and when you hit it, wait for it to return into view and repeat the process. You can spot Crying Wolf by the blue colour to her ID tag when you're using the Solid Eye. Wait for her to return to a position where you can snipe her and do it all again. Only engage with Crying Wolf when she is out of her suit and looking to snipe you with her rail gun. Sometimes check the area of the map to your left for her, or behind your position...you may have to momentarily crawl out from under the truck for this, from the front, perhaps. You'll probably snipe her most of the time when she is way in front of your truck. If she attacks you by throwing grenades at you under the truck, don't worry...you will recover soon enough. Only use this method if you have real trouble killing her quickly and constantly cause Alert phases. The first few times I used a method like this my time to defeat her was around 40 minutes, 35 minutes and lastly 28 minutes. I didn't continue from my best time as I find the method at the top of this entry worked better for me. If you want to snatch the Big Boss emblem using this method, you REALLY need to be saving a LOT of time from your game prior to this. Sure, it's risk free, but it may just prevent you from snatching the desirable Big Boss emblem. Crying Beauty Once again you can use the stun knife to conserve your non-lethal ammo, and also use the Mosin Nagant. Remember, DO NOT kill the beauties!! If you kill CW non-lethally you will find the fourth of 5 dolls required for the Solar Gun next to the building that you start near but only during the fight against CB (this can be done on any difficulty and you don't need to collect them in one playthrough). After she is defeated, continue through the door ahead. Blast Furnace Take the walkway that leads you to a wall, wall hug and move to the other side, carry on until the elevator is to you left, below you. Throw down a Chaff Grenade and roll over the railing, activate the elevator and press B5. You leave through the door opposite the one you enter. When the doors open, start charging the Rail Gun and shoot the Gekko. Now wait for another Gekko to turn up and do the same to this one. I shot the Scarab on the wall with the M82A2 to make sure it would work. Casting Facility South I shot the Scarab on the wall with the M82A2 to make sure it would 'kill' it. Continue and be sure to pick up the tranq. ammo next to the stairs. Casting Facility North Have a Chaff Grenade in hand crouch and move forwards until you reach a group of inactive Scarabs. Throw the Chaff Grenade near them, as soon as it goes off, move as far forward as possible and turn right. Climb the conveyor belt, drop off directly ahead of you, turn left and roll over the barrier. Underground Base Once you can see Scarabs, throw a Chaff Grenade and make your way to the door. Underground Supply Tunnel Vamp If you do happen to have the Solar Gun, fire one fully charged shot when he is near you and he will go down in one. Here is if you don't have the Solar Gun, it's time to unleash the M6OE4 it has an ammo capacity of 200! When he is about to swipe, do a roll to dodge him. When he's down make sure you have a weapon that says 'CQC' and the Syringe equipped. When you knock him down, don't stand right next to him because he will knock you away, but stand very close and then run at him but before you press R1 make sure you are not moving otherwise you will try and throw him to the ground. Suicide Gekko Stay crouched when charging, this helps recover health, don't move unless the Gekko have managed to reach you. Watch for the one Gekko that appears behind you, only fire fully charged shots. Surface Tunnel This is very hard. Take your time and make sure that you don't pass a Gekko because if it is shooting you from behind you won't get it and it will do a lot of damage. Stick to the gatling gun but beware. It overheats very quickly. Repeated dashing is recommended as it rams some enemies as well. Port Area Weapons Used: - Anti-Tank Missiles: These missiles are pretty strong, and you get to fire a lot of them before the launcher is empty. It's best to fire at Ray when you have a clear shot because Rex's lock on ability is not working great because of the damaged radome. - Laser Cannon: The laser cannon is one of Rex's strongest weapons if used properly, it requires to be charged fully before being able to attack Ray but if successfully hit, does a moderately good amount of damage. - Gatling Gun: A modified machine gun, fires rapid bullets and deals small damage on Ray, it's also useful for destroying Ray's missiles. Dash forwards at the start and press triangle when the prompt appears. Now use the buildings as cover and full charge the laser, walk towards it while firing when it drops, press triangle near him. If he fires rockets, dodge them with X or shoot the Gatling Gun. When he charges at you, dodge to the side and then ram him after he stops blocking otherwise it won't be good for you. The missiles are recommended to use as a primary weapon, best used in medium range. This fight is quite hard but not too difficult. I have just found another unbelievably easy way to do this fight, using this I can easily do it without taking any damage whatsoever. Okay, here we go. The only weapon we will use is the Laser. Hide just around a corner where Liquid will start to approach you from around the corner. Make sure your Laser is charged up (even charge Lv. 1 will be good enough) and he should be pretty close to you. Now shoot him with the Laser at the same time as advancing towards him, as soon as he goes down, press triangle and repeat this method. If the Laser runs out of charge, just stay away, use the buildings as cover and keep trying the laser. As I said, when you get used to this, the fight becomes very easy. Note - You should definitely finish this in under 1 hour (It took me 28 minutes) Category:Metal Gear Solid 4 Walkthrough